Picture Perfect
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Misty is paying Gary to take nude picture of Ash. Ash doesn't mind sense he has nothing better to do. Yaoi,it will also contain lots of masturbating.
1. Chapter 1

Picture Perfect

Chapter 1:

Plot: Misty is paying Tracy to take nude picture of Ash. Tracy doesn't mind as long as he get Pikachu as well and Ash doesn't mind sense he has nothing better to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any product of it as well.

Author Notes: I got this idea from a picture sense then I been thinking about it for a while. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction I will put my all to it.

Warning: This will contain yaoi which is guyxguy it will also contain lots of masturbating. If you don't like this please click back and find another fanfiction. For the ones who likes this stuff please enjoy the fanfiction. Thank you

A large company by the name of Misty Catcher is working on photo. You might be wondering what kind of photo well it was the king of photo that makes girl scream. Its not terrible, its just yaoi pictures and different kinds as well. The head of the board Misty is talking to a friend getting the set up for a new target.

"So how much to get the new target" said Misty smiling

"Don't worry about that as long as I get Pikachu" Tracy said with a smile

"You'll have that Pikachu just you wait" Misty said smirking

"Thank you bye" Tracy hang up the phone preparing his camra

"Misty the target is here" James said calling him

"Bring him in" Misty said

"Yes, Misty right away" James said

"You wanted to see me" Ash said acting a little confused

"Yes, how are you Ash" Misty said getting drink for him

"Fine still catching Pokemon" Ash said smiling

"Really, I thought you might get tired of that" Misty giving him the drink

"Thank you, no I'm still trying the best-" Ash got interupted by Misty

"Pokemon trainer, you know everybody has a job now don't you know" Misty said getting back into her chair

"Well, yeah I know" Ash said looking to the side

"I'm here to offer one to you"Misty said grining

"Really, but what about my goal" Ash said

"Don't worry about it you will also get to do that. You will get certain days to do the job" Misty said

"Thats perfect so whats the job I have to do" Ash said

"Oh, come here" Misty whisper it to his ear

"What!" Ash burst into a blush

"I see your surprised, but I didn't tell you how much you will get paid" Misty said whispering it to his ear

"Thats a lot" Ash said pondering about it

"Of course, it is we are a big company so what do you think" Misty said

"Hmmm" Ash walk around for a bit thinking about it. Sense he is not doing that much.

"Fine, I'll take it" Ash said nodding his head

"Great, oh before you go can I get some pictures of Pikachu" Misty said getting her camra

"Sure" Ash calling Pikuchu. He pop out of Ash's hat to reveal himself to Misty.

"Perfect these will be enough. Here is your first location make sure your ready. The direction will tell you what to do" Misty smiling handing him the paper

"Thanks for the job Misty I owe you one" Ash said smiling

"Oh, don't worry about it" Misty shaking her head

As soon as Ash left, Misty called Tracy tell him it is on. Ash didn't mind about this as least he getting paid to do this. Ash went back home telling his mom that he got a job, but he can't tell her what it is. She didn't mind at least he's getting paid for it.

The Next Morning

Ash woke up, getting his usual morning boner. He started to pull his underwear down toward his ankles. Making sure Tracy and the other crew members got that. Ash started to jack off his cock had pre cum in it. Ash felt great moving faster and faster moving his ankles up little so he can make it more sexy. Sweat moving through his body, his head going back enjoying it, and pushing hard on his cock. Ash telling Tracy to move a little making sure he can get it all. Tracy had a boner Ash just smile at that he then made sure to tell the camra he was close. Ash chest moved up and down breathing faster and faster. Ash stroke more into it getting harder and harder. Almost there he thought as he went very fast and made sure to smile.

"I'm coming" He said the camra catcher it as it squirt all over him and the bed.

After that, Ash made sure to clean up as he was finish. Ash smile as he laid on his bed. Misty had got the picture of him climaxing she was blushing very hard. Good job Ash she thought as she went to her chair drinking some water. As Ash came though the company door everybody were whispering around him. He notice that they were talking about him and the picture.

"Ash is here Misty" James said looking at Ash's ass has he went to the office

"Ah, Ash wonderful job on the picture" Misty said smiling

"Thank you so do I get paid" Ash couldn't help, but to be a little greedy

"Of course you do" Misty writing the check to him

"Thank you" Ash said

"No, thank you for doing this. Just make sure the next one is like this one" Misty said

"Oh, don't worry it will" Ash said smiling

A/N: I love this fanfiction I wrote I don't know why. The next chapter will be coming soon. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it to me. Also, If you want to see the Picture that they took. Just private message me and I'll show you it. Until then have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

Picture Perfect

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any product of it as well.

Warning: This will contain yaoi which is guyxguy it will also contain lots of masturbating. If you don't like this please click back and find another fanfiction. For the ones who likes this stuff please enjoy the fanfiction. Thank you

Ash doesn't know why, but he's in a good mood. Maybe because he got paid for doing that or maybe he cature a Pokemon. Ash went to his house when see's Misty there at his door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ash wonder

"Oh, didn't see you there. I'm just here to tell you your pictures are a big hit." Misty said grining

"Really, wow I didn't know that it will be that popular" Ash said

"Well, I just wanted to say that and oh Tracy won't be working with us." Misty said

"Why, not" Ash said

"Well, we don't see him as a photographer and plus everytime we want your pictures. He always wants Pikachu as well and we can't have that its creepy as hell" Misty said

"Oh, I see well who going to take the pictures" Ash wonder

"Don't worry about that. I almost forgot here your next directions. Make sure you do a good job like you did the last time I'll see you next time" Misty said getting on her bike and riding it

Ash had sometime do a little training with Pikachu before he had to do some work. He also made sure they got enough to eat as well. He check his watch thirty more minutes before he had to do his job Ash practice before they came making sure he smile. He look at his directions, he gasp when he saw the name which was on it. Gary Oak Ash thought, his rival is taking his picture of him naked. Do I hear Palletshipping Ash thought.

Ash got ready for picture having only his shirt off. Just like the last time the camra crew and Gary step into his room. Ash smirk at Gary when he came in the door. Gary did the same thing as well as he pull down Ash's pants and boxers and put his cock onto Ash's cock. Gary started to stroke, Ash couldn't help to smile letting him do that. Gary pinch Ash's nipple which made Ash moan he wanted more from Gary. Gary lick two of his right finger, Ash took off his pants and boxers and raise his legs and grab his ankles making sure Gary put it in. Gary stick the two fingers spread Ash out. Ash groan he relax his hole so he can let the fingers go in. Thrust the two fingers in Ash, Gary grab Ash's leg and push it in hard. Ash gasp as he felt it go deeper, Gary then stop and took out the two fingers.

"I'm ready Gary" Ash said smiling

Gary blush instantly, putting his cock into Ash and thrusting him in and out. Ash can feel him inside his hole pushing in. Ash moan as Gary went faster and hard in him. Gary garb Ash's hip pounding him one by one. Gary speed up again by pushing faster, Ash moan loud grabbing his bed sheet and gripped it. Gary was sweating so was Ash. Ash didn't care he was almost about to come. Gary thrust again and again until he had enough.

"I'm coming" squirting into Ash's hole. When Ash felt that he came.

"Gary motherfucking Oak" Ash said as he came

They took Ash picture of him with cum in his hole and his chest. After that Ash clean up and rested on his bed he felt tired after that. His eye's closed and he fell asleep on his bed.

The Next morning

"Ash is here for you" James said

"Sent him in" Misty said

"So how was he" Misty said

"He was great" Ash smile and blush

"I see you really like him" Misty said

"Yeah, I did" Ash said turning his face being more embressed

"We got your picture and a recording of you and Gary. Were going to add to are magazine your name will be on it. Hoping the next one will be really great here" Misty giving him his paycheck

"Thank I'll make sure it will be great" Ash took the paycheck and left out

A/N: Third chapter will be coming soon. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it to me. Also, If you want to see the picture they took please give me your email. So I can sent the image to you. Until then have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Picture Perfect

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it as well.

Warning: This fanfiction will contain yaoi which is guyxguy relationships it will also contain lots of masturbation. So if your not fine with this please turn back and find another fanfiction as well thank you.

It was a sunny day in Pallet town and Ash woke up from his job yesterday. Ash strech his arms noticing Pikachu was sleeping in his hat. As he was finish streching he notice his boner streching out, but didn't bother with it he thought might as well save it until his job wants him to. Ash went into the bathroom and got change into something different this time. He grab Pikachu and laid him on his bed he then" grab his hat. Sense it was nice outside he decide to ride his bike. He went into the tall grass there were Pokemon every where lucky this was not the game where he had to battle them.

"Hey, Ash" May called out

"Huh" accidently fell off his bike

"Are you alright" May pick him up

"Yes, just wasn't suspecting that. What bring you here." Ash said rubbing his leg

"Oh, just doing my job" May said with a camra

"Really, whats your job?" Ash asked

"Take pictures of a target" May answered

"Really, who is it" Ash wonder

"Barry" May said

"Barry!" Ash surprise to hear his name

Ash see Barry posing for the picture he couldn't help, but to blush as he see him posing. Barry was with a stranger as Barry was turn around toward the stranger. The stranger grab his butt squeezing it Barry moan of the feeling of it. Barry then kiss him making his cock grow a lot. The stranger stick two finger and spread it in Barry hole. Barry gasp blushing increasing to a high he grab on stranger body feeling his hole being mess with. Stranger went deep into the hot hole of Barry searching for his prostate. Sweat was pour on them like the heat was blazing. Barry moan out loud has he felt his prostate being rub by a finger Barry held stranger tighter.

"I'm coming " stream of cum went rocketing out of Barry

May cature to pictures of it and some more good pictures of Barry. Ash grab his bike and went dashing off back to his house. Try to not to remember all of that, but his mind wouldn't let it go. Ash notice he came in his pants he blush as he saw it. He unlock his door and went inside his house.

After, that Misty was working the paperworks on her project. Sunddenly a call at her office was being made. He dicuss about pictures of Ash and how work is doing well.

"There someone here to see you Misty" James said smiling

"Not now I'm busy" Misty said

"So your too busy to see your rival" May said as she came in any way

"I'll call you back later. What are you doing here" Misty said gripping her fist

"I'm just here to say we got are new target and I see you got your's as well" May smile

"Yeah, what does that have to do with you being here?" Misty asked glaring at her

"I'm here for a competition your Ash versus my Barry what do you say" May said grinning

"Please, I have no time for competition over this" Misty said

"I could make it interesting. If you win you get my company and Barry, but if you lose I take your company and Ash as well" May said

"Fine I accept, but remember what you promise" Misty said

"Oh, I will" May said

A/N: I decide that it will be competition sense its Pokemon. Also, if you want to see Barry two pictures make sure to give me your email. Who do you think will win Ash or Barry. If you have a postive or a negative review please post it. Until then bye


	4. Chapter 4

Picture Perfect

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Funimation

Warning: This will contain yaoi which is guyxguy if you don't like it you can go to another fanfiction. Thank you and please enjoy the fanfiction

Ash was in room sense it was hot he decide to whear a black tank top. Suddenly, several men came over and started taking of there pants. Ash, was confused of this sudden change of pace. Ash, was about escort them out except someone grip on his cock and started stroking it.

"You guys have to leavvvv" Ash moan when he felt one of them put a finger in his hole.

Gary came in and it all made sense to Ash. It seem they want a picture of him, but its seem different then what he use to do. Gary explain as best as he can which was really good. Ash smirk knowing that he has a rival _well let the games begin _he thought. Before even noticing Ash was squirted my cum left and right. Gary took the picture and told Ash he has to do another one later this time masturbating.

Gary road his bike back to Misty Catures so he can edit the photos. Ash try to get out of his bed, but was suck from all the cum. Pikachu look at Ash and decide to help him out he lick the cum around his body so he can get out.

"Thanks a lot Pikachu" Ash smile at his Pokemon

"Pikachu" He responded

He got into the shower and wash all the cum of his body. Each secetion was sticky everywhere even on the tip of his cock. He poke it, it hurted a little the hot water was through it and now its slippery. Ash shook his head he can't do that now. He has to capture some Pokemon and report to work. Plus he loves his job that he would do anything which is exacty what he doing.

He went to his closet and skim around for his clothes. He decide to where his usual gear, sense Pikachu help him he decide to give him one of his hat. It was a little old, but still was fames to him now its Pikachu's. After, doing all the things he need to do and wanted to do. He reported to his job he notice the door was lock he see's there's a door bell to the building. Ash poke it a lot like a kid, Misty knew who it was and let him in so she can talk to him.

"We need you to masturbate right here!" Misty talking quicky

"Right now"Ash pulling his pants down

"Here use my desk" Misty smile

Ash as he was told, Misty grab the camra she made to get a close up. Ash breathing heavenly as he right hand grip his he spreaded his legs little. Ash chest was moving up and down as he lean his head back. Arching his body up more and more time. Misty didn't want the pants as well. So she pull his shoe and underwear off and threw them. Gary caught them sniffing the life out of them while producing his own boner.

His teeth tense as he could feel his whole body shiver with pleasure. Ash still had his gloves, but he did care stroking hard on the harden cock. Ash was trying to see how long can he last until he came and it was pretty long. Ash guided Misty closer to his cock, Misty notice she was next to his legs which were shaking.

"Here it comes" Ash squirted and gaint load seman. It landed on Misty hair and the camra as well.

Ash stroke last of it out. Ash wonder if she got picture and she did she was surprise of how big it was. She didn't know it was going to be a gaint one. Misty heart was racing so was Gary which had came in his pants. Ash could only at smile at his work.

A/N: One for Ash the next chapter will be with Barry. Also if you want to see the two image that they capture please give me your email address. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Until then bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Picture Perfect

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of what the author did

Warning: This fanfiction contain yaoi which is guyxguy action. Also lots of masturbations please note that if you don't like this you may find a another fanfiction.

Pictures: If you want to see the pictures which are involve in this fanfiction. Then you must give me your email address. Because I can't send it to you in the private message. I also can't send it if you don't have a account. So if you want them create account and give me your email address. I would be happy to give you them. Thank you

I don't know why we are having a battle over this. This is crazy, dumb, and stupid for all reason to the point where I can't speak. Hi my name is Barry, no I'm not a fruit, but I am a Pokemon trainer. I had to get a job, because I wanted some money for a date. The only thing is that I didn't have any nether did my friends so I had to get a job. I stare at the job ad's and found one where I thought it was a model company. Yet, this was no model company, but a nude model comapany called MayDay Snap. Of course I didn't know that until I step in the door and from the looks of it. I was amazed yet that didn't change my moods. My mind was not set for this and yet I had to try it just a little bit. The first time I did it was when Ash came by with his bike.

I was very nervous and was blushing a lot and it didn't help when Ash appear either. My eyes bluge out when I saw the pay I couldn't believe it was that much. Of course the same pay as Misty Captures, but it was pretty big for a check. It was more then enough to pay for the date I decide to make this a every day thing. So after the date I revisit MayDay Snap and told them that I was in. I can see May grin creep up on her lips. Which was very strange, but it didn't matter I got a job and a good one as well. I talked with May about my photographer she said she has the perfect one.

"Brock" she said getting her paper together

"Are you serous why him?" I asked

"Because, he's a photographer now and he's good at taking pictures" she show me the picture of what Brock took

"Oh my gosh is that Gary!" I put my hand around my mouth. I couldn't believe Gay could pose like that I also couldn't believe he was that flexiable.

"That could be you if you give him a chance. What do you say?" she asked.

I didn't know, but for some reason I said yes and took him as my photographer. The place that we went was some place I didn't know where we was at. I was silent I wanted to get this over with. Two guys smile at me I didn't care about them just the money.

I started to strip first my shirt them my pants and then my shoes. For reason they wanted me to leave my socks on I didn't mind. The guys undress there robes and was completely naked it was very fast. I put my mouth on the first guys cock and suck it until the second guy got excited. He stuck his cock in my hole very quickly which was painful, because he didn't use a lube. I groan and focus on the cock which was very close to climax.

My right hand was on the first guy cock and was licking it again and again repeating the process. While my left hand felt like I had to pose and I did. It was like I wanted to do this and I did yet I still feel guilty, because I have a boyfriend. Then again it was kind of naughty of me to do this I smile and got in the mood.

The three of us was almost close and as we reach climax. I felt a sense of relief as my cock squirted out as the flash snap me back to normal. I got into my shower and went to bed knowing that I fuck two guys for money. You may call me a slut, but when the pay is amazing you just have to do it. Just like how Ash did, because he wanted a job. Something tells me this will be a hard battle to get over, but in the end one winner will come out. I just wondering how it will turn out.

A/N: This one short the next might be long it depend. So Barry is done next is Ash again. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it and tell me how I did. Thank you and goodbye


	6. Chapter 6

Picture Perfect

Chapter 6 Two Is Better Than One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or there toys as well as there anime. Still support them as always

Warning: This fanfiction contain yaoi which is guyxguy and also lots of masturbation. Note if you don't like the fanfiction that your about to read please move on to another one. Thank you

Ash was sleeping with Pikachu, he still has his hat on his head. It was about three in the morning and Misty was building something. She no creater, but she feels she is so she making something for the competition they were in. Gary was also there he was yawning she got him up for this.

"Why did you bring me here. I was about to go to sleep" He yawn still staring at the thing she was making

"Don't you want to see the thing I'm building" She smile as she works on it. It took Misty from nine in the morning to three in the morning. To stay up she took coffee and started to get to work.

"No, I just want to" He drifted off to sleep.

"Its done" She shouted. Which woke up Gary from his pleasant sleep.

Misty turn on the machine it started working. The engine was really loud lucky she wasn't near anyone well except for Gary. For there pictures to increase in popularity she decide to make a machine that clones Ash. For the most part it sound like work, but then it stop Misty almost gave up hope. When he step out and it was really Ash, but he perfer to be called Satoshi.

"He's alive" Misty shouted

"Good I can finally rest" Gary went to his house and went to sleep in his own bed.

Misty told Satoshi what he will be doing and how he will be doing. Satoshi nodded and went to Ash house sense he was Ash double he also has his keys. He creep into the house and open Ash door silently.

The Next morning Ash was resting when felt a hand on his leg it then crawl up to his underwear. Ash open his eyes and notice he still feel hand on him. Ash was scared and counted to ten and uncover the sheet. He could see himself.

"Oh its only me. Wait me, how, when, why?" Ash was confused, Pikachu woke up and saw there two Ash at first he was scare a little bit. Which end up shocking them both with electricity and made them fall to the ground.

Satoshi didn't waste no time he grab Ash cock and began to stroke it. Ash felt like his job was calling, but this was sooner then he knew. Ash did the same to Satoshi, they both smile as they began to feel there cock getting stronger. Satoshi took off Ash's blue underwear and toss them hitting the window. Still stroking one another, Ash felt bore of this so he decided to change it up. Satoshi agree and put his cock inside of Ash hole. Satoshi move his hips jabbing his cock in and out of Ash. Ash moan as he felt Satoshi cock in him.

Ash was sweating and so was Satoshi which was banging on him. Satoshi then stop and took it out of Ash. Ash wonder why he stop and then knew he wanted some as well. Ash put his cock into Satoshi it was really tight he never knew it could feel this tight. Ash hump few more minutes he was coming to his climax. Satoshi told him to pull it out and he did as he was told and pull it out of Satoshi. Satoshi put his cock on Ash cock and started to stroke it. Ash did the same and both hands were stroking. They climax together squirted from there chest to there cocks. They took the picture together for there jobs and both of them were smiling.

A/N If you want the picture please sent me your email address. So you can get the two Ash's. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank and I will see you guys again soon. Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Picture Perfect

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its movies as well.

Warning: This fanfiction will contain **yaoi plus a lot of masturbation. Please note if you don't like this stuff please don't read it and go to another fanfiction.**

Pictures: If you want some pictures from this fanfiction.** Please give me your email address because I can't private message the pictures.**

Dawn was pacing around her office pondering about the pictures. She was concerned about how she was going to make more great pictures. Brock step into her office and sat down on the chair he was also thinking of something.

"Did you get the pictures that Gary took" Dawn looking at Brock

"Yes" Brock showing the picture to Dawn

She instantly burst into a blush. Brock couldn't believe they made a clone of Ash. Dawn sat down on her office chair tapping her foot and looking around her office.

"We can't give up if they did this we can do more" Dawn said as she raise up from her seat

"Should I contact Barry" Brock wonder

"No, I have better plan fire Barry" Dawn said as she into the sky

"Okay, then who is your next person" Brock said grining

"You will see" Dawn closing the answer there

Dawn call up Professor Oak and told him about the plan. He also knew this was coming up, that why he built a invention. As Dawn appear in Professor Oak front door he was greet by the man himself.

"So how is it. Is it ready yet"

"Yes, let me just start it up" Went into the room turning it on.

This machine was the Gamebringer, it can bring any character from the Pokemon game to here. Dawn smile when he saw him in person she couldn't wait to use him. Ash's counter part he will do great for the pictures Dawn thought as she laugh a little.

"Where am I?" Red was confused

"Pallet town" Professor Oak explain

"Really, it look very different. Do they still have Pokemon?" Red wonder

"Yes they still do" Dawn said smiling

Dawn thank Professor Oak for this as she grab Red and went out. Red couldn't believe he was in the same place as he was in the game. Dawn prepare something for him as she went with him to the wild forest. Dawn couldn't believe how cute he was then again he is eleven year old.

"Hey, Red would like to feel good" Dawn said smiling

"What do you mean by feel good?" Red asked

Dawn whisper into his ear how he could feel good. At first Red couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then he blush as was getting arouse for some reason. Dawn whisper some more telling him some more info and other stuff.

"Really I will get paid?" Red said smiling

"Yes you will. All you have to do is do what the man tells you" Dawn said grining

"Okay" Red nodded

Red went up to the man and wonder what he was going to do with him. He began taking off Red pant's and then feeling his arousal he laugh a little. He then grip his underwear and pull it down he grab Red cock and suck on it. Making him moan in pleasure, he suck on the tip of the cock down to his balls. Red then saw two other guys they smile and pull down there pants and show him there cocks. Red instantly did what the man did to his cock and suck on one of the cocks. The other person was stroking his cock while other one was finishing up Red's cock. Red climax squirting into the man's mouth.

After having sex with the guys Red return to Dawn who got the pictures. Red fainted and went straight to the ground. Dawn pick him up and went home where he put Red to bed.

"Have a nice dream" Dawn said clicking the lights off

A/N: Sorry I didn't think Barry was a challenge. So I decide to make Red one sense he is Ash counter part. So who will win this time Ash or Red make sure you get the picture which was on here. Until then bye


	8. Chapter 8

Picture Perfect

Chapter 8

Please note I don't own Pokemon or Funimation and other stuff that involve it.

Also this fanfiction contains guyxguy yaoi and lots of masturbating. **If you don't like this click back or go to a another fanfiction. If not I warned you that is all.**

If you want the pictures of that involving this fanfiction** please give your email so I can send you the pictures thank you.**

Misty look Ash then look at the newspaper and then at Satoshi she instantly got mad. Misty torn the newspaper up and crushing it and opening her window and threw it. James wonders what's wrong as he got some tea for his boss so she can calm down.

"She brought that machine out" Misty sip her tea and then slam it on the table almost making the tea spill on the table.

"What machine" Ash and Satoshi said together and then they smile at each other

"The gamebringer that can bring any character within the real world. Luckily she is only doing Pokemon games not any other games" Misty looking at the window

"Don't worry we can get more pictures than they can. Sense we got two Ash's with us right now" James said smiling at his boss

"Your right she may have the gamebringer, but we got two sexy Ash's there's no way she can beat us" Misty raise up on her seat and smile changing her mood

"Let's go to beach we're going to do more pictures there" Misty and two Ash's went ride in a limo and they arrive at the beach.

The two of them took a picture together of them putting their cocks together in their swimming trunks. They put on their regular clothes on so they do more pictures they need that picture for the cover. Satoshi started masturbating with two hands stroking it and another Ash was helping him out by fingering his hole reach as far as can. Ash then fisted Satoshi hole making scream a little he began to breath in and out as he could feel the fist pushing into and stretching into him. Satoshi could only take so much as his climax stream was large they took pictures of it.

They told Ash they need an ass shot of him with a smile he agree and got ready for it. Ash pulls down his underwear down to his ankle and feet and squatted down as they point the camera to Ash ass. Satoshi gets a boner to just see that image alone. Ash started to fingering himself whiling stroking his cock making Satoshi stroke his cock Garry got his camera and focus on Satoshi. Both of them were hot alone making Garry get a boner but couldn't think about that. They both climax again they capture it on both cameras as Satoshi laid down one the camera took another picture of Ash in the front to see messy got they did the same to Satoshi.

The edit the photos and made the magazine six pictures of them in it. Misty smile as she saw the magazine being published and sent off to the mail man. In the home of Ash both of them were asleep because had a hard day at work. There are checks were inside their desk safe and sound guarded by Pikachu the night slowly creep up as the day ended.

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

Picture Perfect

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the merchandise.**

**Pictures: If you want the pictures, please send me your email so I can send you the pictures. Thank you**

May couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the magazine of the two Ash's. She soon realize that she can't beat Ash there is no way she can. Suddenly her phone rang the tune was the Japanese opening to Pokemon which was her favorite.

"Hello" May picking up the phone

"Hello, old friend" The Caller reply

"Oh my gosh how are you, I haven't heard from you in a year" May surprise of who it is

"I know I've been busy, so I see you have a new company how's that going?" The caller asked

"Well Its doing fine" May lie

"That's great, so I heard about the competition between you and Misty" The caller said

"What..how did you know?"May asked

"Sorry I can't tell you that my dear that's classified" The called answered

"Fine then tell me what do you think?" May asked

"I think you know what I going to say, but don't worry I have something that can beat it" The caller reply

"You do!" May was surprised to hear that

"Yup, my Lucario" The caller said

"Really, how is that going to beat this magazine May said

"Check your email my dear" The caller said

May went to her email and click on the link as it display the magazine the caller had. May instantly blush and was amazed at the sight of it. She didn't expect her old friend to have these kind of thing, she was wrong to judge her these will beat the other magazine.

"Thank you" May said

"Don't thank me, thank my company Red Rocket" The caller said

She did and hanged up the phone and drank her coffee while she looks at the magazine. Red Rocket May thought just like old friend using her other jobs last name.

"Oh Jessie"

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction, if you have a positive or negative review please post it. Thank you all and have a nice day bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Picture Perfect

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its merchandise **

**Warning: This fanfiction has yaoi guyxguy and lots of masturbating please if you don't like it. Please go to another fanfiction if you read this then I thank you.**

**Pictures: If you want the pictures send me your email address. **

A person with a camera came into Ash's house and peek into Ash's room. He was half-dressed and saw a camera pointing at him he smiles at it. He can also see that there was no Gary just a guy with the camera he decides to make to tease the camera man.

Ash Pull down his blue underwear down to his ankles, kneel, and began to masturbate. He grabbed his swollen cocks which drip with pre-cum spilling out. He drove his hand through it wrapping it length while using his other hand to fondle his nipple. He started to moan little by little while he starts to finger himself deep within his red hole. He strokes it low and high, rubbing the head slit and giving the camera a smile while does this. He moves faster this time making his strokes more rapid and harder moan and gasping for more. The camera man was getting a tent in his pants making him blush wondering will it be over. The Shot of semen was very far hitting the camera, but before that he captures the shot.

Ash was far from over; he took off his zip up shirt and threw it on the floor. He squatted on the floor stroke more out his cock it drizzled more cum on the floor. The camera man took another shot and began to hot under the collar. Ash took off his underwear threw on the floor and call the camera man here. The man went over to Ash which was sitting down he still had his socks on. Ash smile as he unzip the guy's pant showing his hard cock which was also dripping pre-cum as well. Ash told him to stand in a certain place he did as Ash said and stand there. Ash lift legs pushing both of his socks on the man cock and started to stroke it the man moan. A few minutes later Ash grab the cock and shove it in his mouth suck on it make his tongue go all around his shaft. Ash started stroking his cocking making it grow hard again and suck more of the man cock too. The was very close to his climax, Ash stop sucking on it and began to stroke it and stop and began again making moan more and more. They both came Ash squirted the semen far and the man squirted on him a lot get most of his body. The camera capture his whole body with semen on it even his hat was dripping some semen.

"These are wonderful pictures" Misty said with grin on her face

"Yeah I know too bad about that guy who took it" Gary reply

"Why? What happen?" Misty asked

"Well he will never be the same again all he could think about is Ash. Now it a oppression I told him to take a vacation" Gary said

"What wrong about that?" Misty asked

"The guy was straight" Gary said

"Oh wow" Misty said

"He wanted to do it for the money. I guess he got what he wanted even if he had to do it" Gary said

To Be Continued

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction, if you have a positive or negative reviews please post it. Thank you all and have a nice day bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Picture Perfect

Chapter 11

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own Pokémon. Another thing this fanfiction has yaoi, so if you don't like it please move on or go to another fanfiction.

Being very horny is my job and my skill, you can say its like get candy and eating it too. I was with my friend Satoshi, me and him always fuck around and do lot of stuff together. Of course, when I'm not doing perverted stuff I'm training to be the very best Pokémon master that no one ever was. Satoshi also doing that so there is some competition, sometimes we battle, but most it end up with a tie. I guess we they beat each other in Pokémon, but what about in sex.

"Come on, Satoshi let battle" Satoshi got his Poke ball

"No, in sex" Ash smile and then Satoshi smiled

I was sitting right of the floor and Satoshi was on the left, I took off my underwear and just kept my socks on. I set the camera, so the job can see are masterpiece that were going to make. Satoshi decide to keep on his underwear and socks, we began stroking the first one who climax is the loser.

We began stroke each others cock both of us starting growing are erection. We look at each like were in a Pokémon battle, it feel like I was going to lose, but I shook it off. I started messing with nipple just heat things up, suck my three finger and put them in my hole. He did the same thing as me like, we were in a mirror, but only one of us were going to make it. I started to stroke harder I don't know why, but every time I see him it turn me on more.

I think he was thinking the same, because he started to go hard as well moving his hand up and down. I move my body closer toward, I was now in front of him. Both of us closer than ever, moving at the pace as one another like we were mind reading each other. We were almost there, sweat drip on us as we rub more and more the cum spilling out a bit, it was sliding off are cock. We finally climax squirting on are body, we even have the same face expression one eye close.

I tackle him and got on his cock entering him in my hole. I started grind on it, because I hate losing to myself even in this competition. He moan couldn't handle my movement I was giving him each up and down felt like hammer full of pleasure for him. As I was riding, I took his body and lick his nipple increasing the pleasure for him. After, that I lick my finger and stuck in his hole, while giving him my finger so he can suck some of my semen from it. It seem he was close, so I went faster on it moving my butt like vibrator. He came in me gushing in me ton, I had climax as well spray on him. I took it out of him his cock had little more gushing out. I had smile, because I won the battle at long last, plus we got three pictures of us.

"Uh Misty, you kind of got a nose bleed" Gary said

"Look at it" Misty show him, he also got a nose bleed from it.

Pictures: If you want these pictures, please, please, please sent me your email through my private message, so I can give you them.

A/N: If you have a positive or a Negative review please post it. I see you later


End file.
